Fallen Star
by im ur misconception
Summary: It all started with a very vivid and realistic dream for Lucy Heartfillia. But as the dream started occurring more and more often, she recalled what Mira told her about dreams. So when the dream finally came true, was she ever surprised at the change her life took that day. While silently thanking the gods for the gift they gave to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fallen Star**_

_By_

_Im ur Misconception_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series...But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!

**Notes:** Okay, so I know a lot of you have no clue what Xenosaga or even Xeno gears is. A brief break down according to my mind. XenoGears is a game that came out in the early 90's for the PS1.. yes you read that right, Play Station 1.. And a cult classic and hard to find game in any condition. It revolves around the main male and female protagonist, Fei Fong Wong and Elly Van Houten. Each has a past that spans over several hundreds of years. It is a Mech, Tactical RPG! For back in the day on the PS1 it's graphics and Animated scenes were mind blowing amazing. Enough said on that one, since it is best for you the readers to do some minor research into this game on your own. As for the Xenosaga, which came out in late 2002 and early 2003. (I picked it up in February of 2003 for the first time) While it is a PS2 game, it is a lot of animated scenes and navigation sucked ass to sure on the first damned map. Actual Game play in the first one was well...little to nothing, and grinding for levels, items and stuff was tedious. But the story line was well worth it, as was the characters and their development. This series span 3 games, which gives you a small peek at Fei and Elly from the Xenogears games in the third game, which had a lot of squeals of delight from not only me, but others of this series. As the games progressed the battle system slightly improved, graphics got better, but the cut scenes stayed the same... . ! Still again I would suggest you the readers do some look up on the game it's self, as it is easier to find if you don't mind going old school on the PS2.. Wow the that makes me ancient since I started out on the Atari, NES and Famcom when they came out...one imported from japan... Now on with my damned story! (takes place right after the GMG, before the current arc.)

_'Like all things, it started out with a dream I had one night. Now don't get me wrong, dreams are usually dreams. Nothing to__o__ special to take note of; hell most aren't even remembered after we awake__n__ from our slumber, __b__ut this,__this one was different for some reason. And it started a chain of events that altered not only my own life, but that of my nakama. If I could go back and redo it, would I change any thing... FUCK NO!'_ I wrote at the top of the blank journal page, before looking over to my bed and my spouse. A small smile splayed across my lips at the sight of him still snuggled into the mattress, with the blanket pulled up high enough, that only his silvery tuft of hair was visible.

Leaning back into my chair, as I watched him sleep, my eyes closing as I recalled it all. To me it was time to record what had happened those twenty years ago. A part of me still had a hard time believing that a dream had brought this person into my life. Sighing, I brought my hand up to my mouth, stifling an early morning yawn, all the images coming easily to my mind as I sat there with my eyes closed. Opening my eyes, I looked down at the small paragraph I had already written, and with a quick peek out of the corner of my eye, I picked up my pen once more and began to write, telling the amazing story that led to my current life.

**Year X971 Magnolia**

With a jerk, I sat straight up in my bed, glancing out my window to the morning skyline. It was just starting to turn a beautiful orange and pink, laced with hues of gold and fading indigo. Blinking, I lifted my hands up to rub my eyes, my body shaking from a mix of the early morning chill and the dream I'd had. Staring down at my body as it shook slightly under the pink comforter, I tried to process what my mind had conjured while I was asleep, the images so bright and vivid in my mind, letting me know that this dream wouldn't be fading anytime soon.

It had started out nice enough, _'I had been walking along a beach that was rather familiar. It was early morning like this, but warm outside with a sweet yet salt__tanged breeze. At some point I had looked up into the sky and saw what I thought was a shooting star streaking across the sky. Of course I had come to a stop and watched it make its way across the sky, only to realize that it was heading in my direction, descending quickly. A __jolt__ of shock __shot__through__ my body, before a feeling of excitement washed over me, making my body move __towards where__ the star was projected to land. __After all,__ it __was__n't every day that a falling star land__ed__ near a place that is easily accessible to normal people. _

_ My feet started out walking, my heartbeat picking up in eager anticipation of being the first to find, see, and explore the fallen star. Before long, I was running full tilt out onto the soft white sand of the beach, the cool ocean water hitting my feet. My eyes never left the star as it continued the trek towards the rocky out-cropping down the beach. So, when it impacted, the fact that there was no earth-shattering sound, or a quake of any sort, caused me to wonder, but still, my feet kept moving forward like they were possessed by something. Soon enough, I came to the out-cropping of rocks, and climbed up and over into an alcove that made this area feel all the more familiar, but what had my attention was the small, and I do mean small, crater and a white light that was the fallen star. _

_ Now, I may not know a lot about meteors and stuff, but it struck me as curious that there was no deep crater and a lump of metal, dirt, gems and such as they have been reported to be. No, instead the fallen star just seemed to hover there floating. A feeling of anxiety washed over me as I came to stand at the edge of the crater, feeling an odd but familiar magical power coming from the floating star. Swallowing, I reached out, against my will, to touch the star, causing it to glow ten times as bright, engulfing me as I closed my eyes from the harshness of the light. When I opened them again, the light was rapidly fading, or rather shrinking into a condensed form. My hand brushed against something soft, like the feathers of a dove, and I looked down, only to be shocked by what I saw, making me scream.'_

Looking down at my hand now, my mind refused to show me what I had seen at the end of that dream, though my hand still felt that feather-like softness against my palm. With a growl at being unable to recall what I had seen, I tossed the covers from my legs and climbed out of my warm bed. As it was the first week of August, the day would only be getting hotter, and I had to get to the guild to see my teammates. With a sigh, I padded over to my dresser, pulling out clean undergarments and clothes for the day, my mind still replaying all those vivid images as I made my way into the bathroom for a really hot shower.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

As I entered the guild, I was a bit taken aback by how quiet it was, and looking around, I found only Wakaba, Macao, Elfman and Mirajane in there. Wondering exactly what time it was, my eyes snaked to the only clock in the guild to see it was 6:30 am. Feeling my jaw drop in shock at how early I had arrived at the guild, I heard a soft tittering laugh. With the comical expression of shock still on my face, I turned my head to look at Mirajane, who was staring at me. Quickly shaking my head, I made my way to the bar and sat down in my normal spot.

"Morning Lucy. You're up early; what is the occasion?" she asked in a rather curious voice.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I replied to her, "I had a dream. It startled me awake. It felt so real, Mira."

At my words, she stopped what she was doing and looked at me thoughtfully for a few minutes, a small smile on her full lips, her eyes twinkling in a mischievous but knowing manner. Feeling a shiver run down my spine, I schooled my body to keep it from actually shivering. Mirajane tilted her head to the side as she hummed softly to herself, watching me carefully, causing me to feel rather self-conscious.

"You know what they say about dreams like that, Lucy?" She asked me, her voice so sweet and innocent.

Knowing I was gonna regret this, I took a deep breath and said, "No Mira, I do not know what they say about dreams like that. Care to enlighten me?"

Again she hummed to herself, that small smile on her lips as she stared at me. Then, in the next second, she turned around, giving me her back as she reached for a cup. Still humming almost happily, she turned to face me once more, placing the cup in front of me. Her eyes had that twinkle in them, but were now rather serious as she bent down behind the counter. Once she straightened herself, she held a jug of orange juice and poured it into the glass, before nudging it towards me. Obligingly, I took it, mumbling a quick thank you, as I took a sip of the cold, tangy liquid.

"It means it will come true, Lucy. Well, parts of it will, depending on how realistic it was, and how familiar it seemed to you." Her voice was a soft whisper as she looked at me.

I knew that look oh so well, since she was the nosiest person in the guild, next to Cana, though Cana usually used her cards to find out what she wanted to know, when she was refused the answer. Mirajane on the other hand, could either 'innocently' badger it out of you, or scare it out of you. Not wanting either of those to happen, I set the now half-empty glass on the counter, frowning as I did so. It was just a dream, and one that I couldn't even recall the ending to, except my hand as I thought about it once more, felt that feather softness against the palm. Without realizing it, I rubbed it on the counter top, as if trying to wipe the feeling away, only to feel Mirajane's hand cover mine. I looked down to see what I had been doing, and then back up to see genuine concern on her face.

With a soft sigh, I withdrew my hand from hers and in a hushed tone, recalled verbatim the dream to Mira. When I finished, I looked at her, seeing shock on her face. It was actually rather amusing to see her with such an expression, and to know that I had made her a bit speechless, as she worked her mouth with no sound coming out. Deciding that I would wait until she was able to speak, I picked up my glass of Orange Juice and began to sip it once more, wanting it to last as long as possible, while using the cup to hide the smile on my lips. For a few minutes, I waited, watching as she slowly recovered from her obvious shock.

"Lucy, that is a rather incredible dream. The fact that you are still recalling it so vividly means it has a high chance of actually happening, but I think it is a bit odd that you can't seem to remember the end of the dream at all. And stop rubbing your hand on the bar; you might give yourself a splinter," Mira said, the last bit admonishing.

Looking down I saw that I had subconsciously started to rub the hand on the counter again, the hand that had touched the feathery softness. Pursing my lips, I lifted it up, seeing how red the hand had become, my palm rather irritated. Shaking myself, I looked back to Mira, readying myself to ask her for 'advice' on this, since the dream hadn't been what she thought it would be. As I opened my mouth, the doors to the guild crashed open, followed by a loud, eager voice that I knew so well. Smiling quickly to Mira, I looked over my shoulder to see my team mate Natsu come in, waving and bellowing hello to Wakaba and Macao. Since he hadn't noticed me yet, I figured that I would take the initiative.

"Good Morning Natsu! I see you're in your normal high spirits this early in the morning. Where is Happy?" I said, raising my voice enough to be heard over his rambunctious one.

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, as the room became silent once more. Natsu turned slowly around, blinking like a barn owl, as he looked at me, making it harder for me to keep the smile from my face, as I watched his face morph into one of happiness. I loved to watch his ever-expressive face change like it does. Natsu was honest to a fault, if not dense, always wearing his heart on his sleeve, so to say. Finally, after a few seconds, I couldn't' help myself, I burst out into a wide grin and a fit of giggles, watching as Natsu half-jogged towards me, pulling me into a warm hug, making me sigh contentedly.

"Yosh Luce, what are you doing up so early? I thought you said you liked your beauty sleep. Is something wrong? Do I have to beat someone up? And Happy is still sleeping," he gushed as he held me, slightly crushed to his chest.

Lifting my hands up, I pushed him away so I could breath and talk more easily, "Simply put Natsu, I had a dream. So nothing is wrong, no one to beat up, but thank you for your concern. Hey, wanna go on a mission with the rest of the team? I want to get my rent money for next month early, as well as spend some time with you all. I mean, we haven't really done a mission since we all started to train for the Grand Magic Games," I answered, laughing lightly, suddenly feeling very glad that my hand no longer had that odd sensation to it.

Natsu let go of me as he listened to me speak, then climbed into the seat next to me, ordering his normal flaming chicken and a glass of milk. Turning, I glanced at Mirajane once more, getting a look from her that told me she wasn't finished with me yet, as she left to get Natsu his food. With a slight tilt of my head, I looked over to Natsu who was a bit silent. It was something he had been doing more often after the Grand Magic Games. Then again we had all changed in one regard or another since the end of it. Natsu was still Natsu, but he was more thoughtful, taking his time to think things through, even if it didn't pan out very well most of the time. That made me smile as I watched him think, before he lifted his hands to his hair and ruffled it with a low groan of frustration.

"Okay, Luce. Was it an exciting dream? Did you get to eat a lot of food or maybe kick someone's butt? Will you tell me about it, please?" he asked in his normal exaggerated, happy way.

I started to tell him about the dream, but stopped as the feeling of it being wrong washed over me. "Not right now Natsu, okay? I don't wanna talk about it right now, but I can tell you that it wasn't about food, or kicking someone's butt, you silly goof. " I knew there was a small, but sad smile on my lips.

Turning my gaze from Natsu to look over the bar, I noticed that Mirajane had come back, and by the look on her face, she had heard the entire exchange between us. As she placed the food and drink before Natsu, who dug in whole heartedly, she gave me a rather pointed look. Shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head, I lifted my glass to take a drink, only to find it empty. Placing it back on the counter with a sigh, I shoved it towards Mira, who filled it up instantly. The look on her face was a mix of understanding and curiosity. The fact that she said nothing made me feel a bit more at ease.

Soon enough, Erza and Gray walked in together talking, both having a worried look on their faces. I wondered what was up, but was unable to ask because Natsu had begun shouting at Gray to fight him as he launched himself from his stool. This brought a lot of laughter from the other members in the guild, as Erza's gaze swept over me. If I hadn't been looking at her, I might have missed the look of relief that flashed in her dark brown eyes, before she growled at Gray and Natsu. The two immediately stopped their fight, standing at attention, and shouted 'AYE' in unison. The sight of them doing that made me burst into a small fit of giggles, as Erza made her way to sit in the seat Natsu had just occupied.

"Morning Erza! How are you? And why did you and Gray look worried when you entered the guild?" I asked slightly innocently, knowing it was because they had to have invaded my house this morning, only to find I wasn't there, my bed still unmade.

There was silence from her for a few seconds before she replied in a calm and slightly condescending voice, "Because Gray and I stopped by your house. We entered and you were not there, and the place was a mess. Of course we were worried, since usually it takes a lot of bribing and threatening to get you out of bed this early. What did you expect Lucy?"

With a sigh, I looked at her, replying in a monotoned voice, "I appreciate your worry, Erza. I really do, but you know there are gonna be days where I wake up early too. Now don't say a thing, since I know they are far and very few to begin with, but I had a dream that woke me up early. And no, I wont talk about it."

My brown eyes had found hers as I spoke, and pinned her own dark brown eyes so she couldn't look away. Normally, I couldn't even hold her gaze for that long, since it was usually taken as a sign of defiance by her, but this time, she just stared at me in amused shock, a slight nod of her head indicating that she understood and wouldn't ask more. Her agreement made me feel a bit more relieved, since she was usually such an aggressively curious person. So, we sat there in silence, watching as Gray and Natsu stood together, faces pressed against each other in a silent war, and I shook my head at them, glad that they didn't seem to change to much.

Standing up and straightening my skirt, I coughed and spoke up loudly to get their attention. "Hey you two, why don't we find a mission and go do it! I mean, we haven't done a mission in about four months now, right? Not since before the training for the Grand Magic Games. Let's see how rusty we have gotten, since we are now the strongest guild in all of Fiore once again." I made sure to make my voice eager and excited as I spoke.

The two boys looked at me in dumb struck awe, as I heard Erza stand up behind me, her hand dropping to clasp my shoulder and squeeze it lightly. I smiled widely, my lips curving upwards in happiness, that these were my precious team mates and nakama. Without waiting for the boys to say a thing, I slipped from Erza's grasp and walked to the Mission Board, which was overflowing with requests. It made me happy to see the guild back to what it was seven years ago, before the Tenrou Island incident. Quickly, I scanned over what was posted before I spotted one that was seemingly perfect. Grabbing it from the board, I half-skipped back to where Erza stood with Gray and Natsu beside her, noting they were all watching me with a odd mix of emotions on their faces.

Shaking my head, I held up the request, speaking merrily, "How about this one? It wants us to take care of a gang of bandits that have been harassing a small stead of farms. The pay is 450,000 Jewels, and they don't care if the bandits are run off, killed, or brought to justice, which means that Natsu can go a bit wild if we aren't too close to the farms themselves. I think this would be a great warm up mission, don't you think?"

It took them all a bit to register what I had said, as I stood there looking at them, the smile on my face only getting wider at their expressions. Waving the request under their noses, I started to laugh. The three of them reminded me of the three stooges when they acted like this.

"Okay, that sounds feasible. Go show it to Mira to get it recorded in the book, Lucy," Erza said first, getting a hold of herself.

"Cool, not a bad choice Lucy," Gray mumbled while looking at me strangely.

"I am getting all fired up! Let me go get Happy," Natsu shouted as he ran out the door, barely missing Laxus and the Raijin Tribe as they came in.

Rolling my eyes and openly laughing at Natsu's antics, I waved a quick hi to the group before turning to the bar. Mira was standing there waiting, since she, like the rest of the guild, had heard me when I read off the quest. Quickly, she got the log book out and opened it. With a quick peek at the mission sheet, she recorded it, before looking back up at me, her eyes dancing. I was about to turn around and leave to get ready, when I felt a hand on my arm. Glancing down to see that she had grabbed me, I stopped to look at her.

"Lucy, do me a favor while your out on this mission okay? I want you to take an empty journal and write down any dreams you have, and if you have that dream again, record it in detail, moreso if there is a change to the dream. When you get back, I want to look at it. I wasn't kidding that dreams like that have a chance of coming true, moreso if the dream is repeated several times," she spoke softly, her voice a very serious whisper.

I was taken back a little bit by how serious she was acting, but I just nodded my head in acceptance of what she was asking me to do. Walking away from her, back to my team, I heard Erza tell Gray to get himself packed and make sure that Natsu was at the train station in an hour. When she turned her gaze upon me, I knew I fell into that same stipulation. So with a smile and nod of my head, the three of us headed out of the guild, to our respective houses. The only exception to this being me stopping at a general store on the way home to buy a empty journal, and a few ink pens to write with. I figured there would be no harm in doing as Mirajane asked, especially since she was so serious.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fallen Star**_

_By_

_Im ur Misconception_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series...But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!

**Notes:** Okay, so I know a lot of you have no clue what Xenosaga or even Xeno gears is. A brief break down according to my mind. XenoGears is a game that came out in the early 90's for the PS1.. yes you read that right, Play Station 1.. And a cult classic and hard to find game in any condition. It revolves around the main male and female protagonist, Fei Fong Wong and Elly Van Houten. Each has a past that spans over several hundreds of years. It is a Mech, Tactical RPG! For back in the day on the PS1 its graphics and Animated scenes were mind blowing amazing. Enough said on that one, since it is best for you the readers to do some minor research into this game on your own. As for the Xenosaga, which came out in late 2002 and early 2003. (I picked it up in February of 2003 for the first time) While it is a PS2 game, it is a lot of animated scenes and navigation sucked ass to sure on the first damned map. Actual Game play in the first one was well...little to nothing, and grinding for levels, items and stuff was tedious. But the story line was well worth it, as were the characters and their development. This series spans 3 games, which gives you a small peek at Fei and Elly from the Xenogears games in the third game, which had a lot of squeals of delight from not only me, but others of this series. As the games progressed, the battle system slightly improved, graphics got better, but the cut scenes stayed the same... . ! Still again, I would suggest you the readers do some look-up on the game itself, as it is easier to find if you don't mind going old school on the PS2.. Wow, that makes me ancient since I started out on the Atari, NES and Famcom when they came out...one imported from Japan... Now on with my damned story! (takes place right after the GMG, before the current arc.)

Getting home and getting packed didn't take me too long, since I had learned to keep a small bag pre-prepped for these occasions. More so since Natsu and Erza both had a habit of wanting to do missions at random. Smiling to myself, I tossed in a few extra necessities and the journal with extra pens. Quickly, I zipped the bag closed and locked the window to the room. With a small smile, I turned and ran out of my rented apartment, closing and locking the door behind me, silently thanking the Kami's that I lived no more than ten minutes from the train station.

Upon arriving at the train station, I gave a quick cursory glance, easily spotting a rather impatient looking red-head. Pursing my lips to hide the smile threatening to split my face in two, I made my way to Erza's side. Knowing she knew I was there, I dropped my bag and leaned back, watching the crowd. Not many knew it was a hobby I had acquired since coming to Magnolia Town, but I liked to people watch. There were so many different kinds of people, with their looks, personalities and such. It helped a lot with my writing, whenever I found myself stuck.

"Those boys had better show up soon. I don't like tardiness. Was an hour to much to ask for?" Erza hissed half under her breath as she crossed her arms, leaning back to rest against her giant cart of belongings.

I wasn't too sure if she was talking to me or just in general, so I chose to be quiet and continue to watch people. The sun was starting to descend now that Noon had already come and gone, casting its golden glow over the people walking along the platform. Occasionally, I would catch an interesting piece of gossip here and there and file it away to ask either Levy or Mira later. Blinking my brown eyes as I thought I caught a brief flash of rosy pink hair, I stood up, tapping Erza and pointing in the direction I had seen it. Her lips curled up into a smile as she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Good, they are here. I already bought the tickets, so let's start loading our luggage." Quickly she turned, grabbing the handles to her cart, before marching towards the luggage compartment.

My gaze snapped back towards where I had seen Natsu's hair only moments before, and found them bickering. Rolling my eyes in frustration at their normal antics, I shook my head and raised my hand to gain their attention during their brief break from shoving and name calling. Pointing to our car, I turned and walked away just as Natsu gave me a foppish grin. That grin always made my heart flutter like crazy, and this time was no different, but then again when Gray settled his dark cobalt gaze on me, my stomach did flips and my heart literally skipped a beat. It was nice knowing that I was on Fairy Tail's strongest team, but they were also the best looking members of the guild as well.

At that thought, I gave a small, snorting laugh, catching the conductor off guard as I climbed into the cart. The poor man looked rather strained after seeing Natsu heading his way. Making my way down the aisle to our usual seats, my mind wandered back to what Mira had said about the dream. I rolled my eyes, telling myself that it wouldn't be like that, but I would humor her because she was being serious. I flopped down next to the window to enjoy the quite while it lasted, and hoping that Natsu wouldn't sit next to me.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

The ground shook as the ceiling to the room began to crack and fall to the ground. A tan-skinned youth looked over his shoulder to see his friend Jun fighting the Gnosis with just his katana. To his right, his other friend, the battle Android KOS-MOS, was using her three chamber fifty caliber Machine Gun also to attack the Gnosis as they continued to flood the room. A small sad smile curved his lips as he heard a female cry out to all of them, just before a metallic thud was heard. Glad that the door to the room had closed, he silently muttered a prayer that God would get Shion and all of them out safely. He was already doing his best to hold Zarathustra at bay, but it was taking his body. He knew deep down that his parting words to Shion about meeting on Old Jerusalem might be false hope at this point.

The seal on his power of Anima had been removed by the soul of Mary Magdalene, who resided in KOS-MOS when she manifested as Nephilim. The girl now stood on his left, holding her hands up, using the female version of his Anima called Animus. Both of them were trying to stop Zarathustra from resetting the whole Galaxy as they all knew it, but being a few thousand years old, and a spirit to boot, there was a major limitation to the ability one could use. With that knowledge, he focused his crystalline teal on the spinning machine and quit holding back his power. Soon his whole body began to glow a brilliant white, flowing down his hands, before it shot at the machine.

Pain tore through his body at using that much Anima, but it would be needed to stop the machine Whelhelm had set into motion. It was a pain he had been willing to bear as he watched his friend hung on a cross to die, a pain he had born through the ages since that had happened. Now it was a pain he bore unrestrained to help those he had let into his heart and soul escape. Trying his best to focus as the ground underneath him began to shift and heave upwards, he jumped up, allowing a magnificent pair of white-feathered wings to hold him aloft.

"I call upon you to help guide me, father of all. Allow me the power and right to protect what you have created, giving them a chance to exist against all odds, like you planned." The power emanating from his voice echoed through all the noise around them.

As he looked down, he saw that Jun was leaning against a pillar still and unmoving. Pain flooded his body, making his resolve waver just a bit, before letting his gaze slide to KOS-MOS, who was now missing an arm and the lower part of her mechanical body. It pained him to see the shell that Mary had inhabited for the last 5 years become destroyed, but that didn't matter in the next few seconds as he felt his wings become bigger as a huge wave of Anima was ripped from his body and flung at the machine. From below him, he felt the Animus that Nephilim was using flare up and shoot towards the machine, mixing the white with pale blue as it encompassed Zarathustra.

The next thing he knew was silence and a sensation of floating freely. Opening his eyes and looking around, he saw nothing but the vast blackness of space, dotted here and there with light given off from the planets in that system. Sighing, he closed his eyes feeling the faint presence of Mary Magdalene. Turning his head in that direction, once more opening his eyes, he saw KOS-MOS' body, or what was left of it. A small smile lit upon his lips as he spoke what he thought were His last words: "I guess both you and I still exist in this world, after all. As long as people... as long as the universe desires it, we will continue to exist. We haven't finished what we have to do yet. So, until then, sleep well, KOS-MOS."

The smile fading from his lips, he let his mind lapse into silence, an almost blissful silence for the first time in over six thousand years. He didn't know how much time had gone by when a pressure was felt around him, startling his mind to become active again. It was a pressure he hadn't felt in several millennia, causing him to start and try to right his body and bow. When it became obvious that it wasn't his body floating about, but his consciousness, he gave a mental gasp.

"Be at ease, child of Anima. You need not bow to me. I am here to let you know that the prayer you gave has been answered. My father has done as you have asked. For now the future is up to the humans, but there is a price to pay for this wish. The universe still requires your presence, hence why your consciousness is still around. Though you know that no price is paid unwillingly, Child of Anima." The pressure resonated in his head, making him flinch mentally.

"I am thankful for my prayer being answered. It eases my soul, spirit and haha...consciousness as well. What is the price that is to be paid for my prayer being answered?" he asked, letting the silence envelope him within the pressure once more.

"That your existence here be erased and moved to another universe. Your power will have great impact in the world, since it is a major source of the magic the inhabitants will have. Also, you will no longer be immortal, for then shall you age like others and pass on. You have lived your life and stayed true to your task in utter faithfulness. Becoming mortal, you can take a spouse, and your offspring will be a Child of Anima like you. Do you agree to these terms for the prayer being granted?" Once more, the pressure resonated making him flinch again.

Giving a soft sigh, he mulled it over before he gave his response, "I accept the terms, but may I request that I look like I do...or did, before I lost my body. I will admit my sin of vanity that I was proud of those exotic looks."

A soft chuckle was heard before a warmth spread through his consciousness, like that of a mother's loving embrace. It was the only clue he had before pain washed over his body, as a tearing sensation ripped him from his place in this universe. Soon, his newly returned physical body felt like it was being flung far, the universe he had known winking out to be replaced by one that was definitely foreign in feeling. But what struck him as odd was a grayish-white rift between the planet below him that was vibrant in colorful life, while the other one seemed lifeless with its grays and browns. Opening his sense to feel the life before him, he found that the Anima was rushing once more in full force beneath his skin, allowing him to feel so many different things, the biggest being that one planet had magic and the other was lacking, like it did back when Earth was at its prime.

He gave a small smile, only to gasp as he began his decent towards the planet vibrant with color. His new life and destiny would be waiting for him there, and he silently hoped that he would be accepted for who he was, the man named Yeshua, dubbed Chaos.

**0000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fallen Star**_

_By_

_Im ur Misconception_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Fairy Tail or the Xeno game series...But one day, I will! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and Namco and the game creators (Too many to list) own the Xeno game franchise!

**Notes:** Okay, so I know a lot of you have no clue what Xenosaga or even Xeno gears is. A brief break down according to my mind. As before I ask that if you don't know the games, please go and google them. I have found on that you can actually watch all the cut scenes from Xenosaga Episodes...if you have a lot of free time. And thank you to those you, who have reviewed. Now on with my damned story! (takes place right after the GMG, before the current arc.)

(Time Skip a week later)

I snapped my eyes open as the train came to a lurching stop, giving me a view of the ever familiar, bustling train station in Magnolia. Letting out a soft sigh, I sat up as the feeling of being watched washed over me. Slowly, I turned my head away from the window to find Erza sitting across from me staring intently with darkened brown eyes. Knowing that I must look a sight with sleep-puffy eyes on top of purple bags under my eyes, all I could do was smile at her. In her lap was Natsu passed out and drooling a bit in her lap. I turned my gaze from them to the person sitting to my immediate right, only to confirm what I already knew - Gray was sitting there slouched, arms over his chest, oddly enough with all his clothes on, staring at me too.

"Lucy, are you sure you're okay? You look like the living dead," Gray said softly, worry lacing his deep baritone voice.

Turning my head forward, I dropped my gaze to look at my hands in my lap. I knew where this was going, since it had been happening for the last four days. I still didn't want to talk about it, but they had begun to really pester me. Taking a deep breath, I stood up quickly, wobbling on my legs before my balance decided to orientate me. Giving a snort of annoyance, I walked to our cabin's door and opened it.

With a glance over my shoulder, I snapped, "I am okay. Thank you for your worry, but this is something that I want to deal with on my own. Please, just leave it alone. I am going to go report to Mira and the Master that we are back, so take your time." I knew my eyes flashed with anger at them as I finished speaking.

Not waiting to hear what they had to say, I quickly marched down the hall to the exit. The dream hadn't bothered me for the first few days of our mission. When we reached our destination, I had gone to explore the small city, and had somehow come across a small, hidden book shop. With Mira's words literally banging around in my head, I went in and asked if they had any books on dreams. The lady looked up blinking, a small smile curving her heavily painted lips, as she pointed out the section. I was a bit shocked, if not outright amazed at the amount of books they had there, and quickly got to scanning the books, thanking the Kami's silently that I had brought my special reading glasses.

It was a bit hard to choose the books from their titles, but eventually I found one that struck a chord with me. It was titled 'Dreams, Notions, Understanding and How To Control Them'. Immediately, I opened up the book and read the small excerpt. It spoke of Lucid dreaming in great detail and how your subconsciousness recognizes it and allows you to manipulate the dream to some degree. This intrigued me greatly, and so I bought the book and a few others by that author. The knowledge I learned about dreaming in the coming days set me up for where I was now.

Our mission required us to travel out into the local wilderness to find the bandits' hideout, and take them out. Dead or alive, according to the job request, though there was a bigger award if we took them alive. Amazingly enough as each day went, I started to apply the knowledge from the books at night to my dreams. I had quickly learned that when I looked down to see what I was touching, I would immediately be woken up in a cold sweat. So by the second night out, in the dream I was looking to the left, right, and up into the sky. Hell, even back behind me I looked, and all I had discovered was that there were beautiful white feathers on the ground to either side of me and nothing above except more feathers falling. Behind me was just my footsteps in the sand, leaving me only one thing left to do. Look down at what my hand was touching.

The effect of trying to manipulate my dreams was exhausting my body, but thankfully, my teammates were not too picky or anything about it. Though they did keep asking me what was going on, because they were truly worried about my health. Still with all this, we completed the mission with barely any hitches, bringing almost all of the bandits back alive. Since there was no damage done to the city, just the surrounding forest, we got all of the reward and extra. Now, I was back in Magnolia with the Jewels to pay my rent for at least three months straight, plus extra for food and personal stuff. I was ecstatic, and the fact that the guild was coming into view, only made me more giddy. I knew what I was planning to do was gonna make my teammates upset, but I needed the time alone to get this dreaming stuff sorted out in a quiet place.

"Hello everyone!" I called out as I quickly made my way to the bar.

"Welcome back, Lucy! Where is the rest of Team Natsu?" the white haired take-over mage asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

With a small sigh, I reached into my bag and pulled out my journal, placing it on the counter and sliding it towards Mira, whose eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. I pressed my lips into a small line to hide my oncoming smile as she lifted it up and began to flip through it quickly. After a few minutes, she closed it and looked at me, her blue eyes darkening a little, as she finally got a good look at me.

"Lucy, this is amazing, but you're overdoing it. You look like you haven't gotten any sleep in the week you've have been gone. Go report to Master, and please consider some time off, away from the guild, to catch up on your sleep. You collapsing or getting ill will only cause your friends to worry more," Mira whispered softly as a sad smile turned the corners of her lips.

When she finished speaking, I stepped away from the bar and nodded, before turning to make my way across the worn wooden floor to the Master's office. I gave a small nod of my head to Team Raijin sitting next to the door like always, and inwardly flinched at the various looks of shock, worry, and horror on their faces as they took in my appearance. Swallowing a retort, I lifted my hand and knocked on the door to the guild office, not having to wait more then a few seconds before I heard the wornout voice of our guild Master Makarov telling me to enter. Reaching my hand out, I grabbed the handle, turning it and pushing the door open, so I could enter.

"Good afternoon, Master. I'm here to report that we finished our job, and with no damage or casualties," I said softly, my eyes resting on the small, bald figure sitting behind the desk.

"Really now? That has to be a first for Team Natsu. It makes me feel a few years younger," he said with a wry chuckle as he lifted his eyes to look at me, only to frown before speaking again, "Child, what is wrong? You look like you haven't slept in a while. Will you...or can you tell me what is going on?"

I nodded my head only once before stepping towards him. "Well, I have been having re-occuring dreams, and this is the result. This is why I would like to request some time off to take a vacation by myself, Master Makarov."

The smile on his face as well as the nod of his head was all the answer I needed. Letting out the breath I didn't know I had started to hold, I laughed happily and waved good bye to him. Turning, I made my way back out of the office to hear the rowdy voice of Natsu as the rest of my team entered the guild. Their presence let me know what my next task was, and I wasn't looking forward to it. Closing the door behind me and leaning against it, I watched Gray and Natsu suddenly got into a name calling match with shoving involved like normal. Erza, on the other hand, was making her way towards me pointedly, her eyes pinning me with a look that said I was not getting away this time. Slowly I nodded my head, letting her know that I would talk to her. Then pushing myself away from the door, I met her halfway across the room, motioning to a nearby table.

Soon enough, Gray and Natsu joined us after Erza yelled at them for fighting again. I knew there was a small smile on my lips at the antics of my team and family. Never could it be said that I didn't respect and love them dearly. I watched them act and react in their normal manner, but after a while, I cleared my throat rather loudly to get their attention, as I kept my gaze on the scarred wood of the table top. When it finally got quiet, I knew I had to start explaining things.

"Thank you all, for worrying about me, and once more for taking care of me on this mission. I owe you guys some sort of explanation as to why I am looking like I am right now. I have been having the same re-occurring dream since before the mission. It continued while we were away, and I'm sure in the coming days, I will keep having it. That is what has been taxing me," I said, my voice barely above a whisper as I finished speaking, raising my gaze to peek at each of them.

To my surprise and shock, they were all just silently looking at me, waiting for me to continue speaking. Erza's face lit up as if she was highly interested in this knowledge, Gray had a slightly contemplative look on his face, though it looked rather dour, and Natsu looked confused and was picking his nose with his pinky, which usually indicated he was either bored or didn't care. All this caused a warmth to spread through my chest, as if my heart was warmed by the familiarity of it all, and I couldn't keep a small giggle from escaping my lips at the sight they all made.

"There you go, Lucy. That is the first time in week that you have laughed. So, why don't you finish telling us what you need to tell us," Gray said, his voice warm yet distant.

Once more, I nodded my head, keeping my gaze on them. "Well, because I have been dreaming the same dream over and over again, I have done some minor research, and have found several things. Apparently, this could be a precognitive dream, meaning that it can very much be an omen to an event in the near future for me. That's why I told the master I am taking a vacation, on my own, without any of you there. I am going to the hotel and beach that we were suppose to train at for the Grand Magic Games, " I explained, my voice trailing off at the end.

Each of my friends' faces became blank, though their eyes showed me what they thought of it. Erza showed hurt and anger in her eyes, on top of the worry she had been attempting to mask. Gray once more looked thoughtful with hurt lacing his dark cobalt blue eyes, and Natsu just sat there blank-faced with his jaw open as if to catch flies. Silently, I counted down from ten in my head before he jumped up, and exploded.

"WHAT! Wait Luce, what do you mean alone? Why would you do that? We are your team mates, your family. You need us to protect you! Why would you go away alone?" His voice reverberated around the room, sounding hurt and angry, making the guild go silent.

I slumped slightly into my chair, as if trying to hide myself from the gazes of my other guild mates. The heat rushed to my cheeks, letting me know I was thoroughly embarrassed by Natsu's outburst. Narrowing my eyes, I watched both Erza and Gray jerk him back down into his seat, before they looked at me, catching the angry look in my eyes. Being mentally and physically tired didn't help improve my mood in the least with his actions. In fact it made me more irritable, and I stood up to look at Natsu rather pointedly.

Speaking loud enough for all of the guild to hear me, I gave my reply to Natsu, my anger and annoyance clear in my voice, "Yes Natsu, without you or the rest of Team Natsu. I need some time to myself, away from my house and the guild. Everyone at one point or another needs time to themselves. What's going on right now is something that I want to resolve on my own, and it hurts me to hear you say that I basically can't be on my own without you and the rest of our team to protect me. I AM NOT A HELPLESS WOMAN! That is why I am taking a vacation away from you guys, so there is no random breaking into my apartment at all hours of the day. This is final. I will be leaving in the morning."

Not waiting for a reply, I turned and marched away from the table to the door. Once outside, my anger faded away rapidly, making me feel ashamed of my own outburst, and as I started down the hill towards the town, I felt my eyes start to burn. Moments later, my tears built up and began to slip down my cheeks, leaving scorching twin trails. Lifting up my left arm, I wiped them away, before I shook my head and began to run towards my house, where I would begin to pack up and get ready to leave in the morning.


End file.
